In the milling of cutouts, it is known to form cutouts in a workpiece using a milling cutter which, as stated, generates a lateral face, for example a cylindrical lateral face, during operation. A corner region may only be formed which corresponds to a cross-sectional curvature of the, for example cylindrical, surface. Achieving a sharper corner shape requires subsequent machining, for example by grinding or reaming.
It is known from US 2002/0071732 A1 to form relatively sharp-edged corners by means of a rotating milling cutter, in that a milling cutter which is multi-edged in plan view is moved relative to a workpiece in a plane parallel to a base surface of the tool in such a way that an outer end of a cutting edge of the rotating tool describes a displacement path that conforms to a desired corner shape in a cutout in the workpiece. This method requires a relatively complicated machine tool on account of the displacement motion between the tool and the workpiece, which is necessary at the same time as the rotation of the tool.
There is a need to produce, as efficiently as possible, also cutouts in workpieces which have a sharp corner shape, i.e., in particular by means of a milling cutter, also preferably using known machining centers, universal machines, or multispindle automatic milling machines.
One application for these types of milled cutouts is in hole punches, for example. In this regard, reference may be made to DE 9315 393 U1 and DE 93 15 392 U1, for example. Forming rectangular holes requires rectangular hole punches, which during punching move into a die having a corresponding rectangular cutout. Such a punch having a rectangular cross-section together with a corresponding die is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,033.